The Central Vampire Authority
The Central Vampire Authority, often referred to as the 'CVA', 'Central Authority', 'The Authority' or sarcastically, 'The Overlords'. The Central Vampire Authority was created in 902 AD within France. The CVA was created to bring a sense of stability within the vampire race, as the past few centuries the vampire race had no central government but relied more on individual governments. As you can imagine, this brought in a lot of conflict, with each individual government fighting for land and other resources. The CVA was created by a fairly young vampire named Edward. Edward openly said that the CVA would control the vampire race completely. Obviously many vampires simply laughed Edward off, thinking him only to be searching for power. Edward however put the six houses within France to the sword and massacred everyone. This act really caught the attention of the vampire race, causing the majority of Europe to drop their flags and join the CVA. In the modern days the CVA has little control over the vampire race due to the loss of a firm grip, many people simply mock the CVA like the old days, naming them nothing more than shadows of what they once were. The CVA's fall really came to light in 1955 when one of their own Sheriff's killed an Elder Council member and nothing was done about it. This was viewed as a weak response by the CVA, leaving many vampires, especially elders, to look at the CVA with disgust. Agenda The Central Vampire Authority seek to make the vampires a better race morally and to improve on how the supernatural community perceives vampires as a whole. The Central Vampire Authority isn't secretive about their goals on trying to go public to humanity with what they are and have been finding a right way to handle it. The Central Vampire Authority also seek to govern the vampire race and keep all vampires in check, you don't get to debate about being governed by the Central Vampire Authority thus causing a lot of fights and even wars should the problem become major. Opposition The Central Vampire has a few oppositions that include, The Damned, House Murray and most recently, The Freedom State. However the last two aren't directly against the C.V.A and the latter being against governmental bodies as a whole. Hierarchy 'Elder Council '- The Elder Council is made up of a total of twelve vampires who govern the vampire race, these vampires are rarely seen in public and often send their orders through their lackies and other vampires. 'Justicar '- Under the Elder Council, it's unknown how many actually exist but their arrogance with their power is often the highlight of most encounters with one. Justicars can have different roles within the CVA, to an acting Sheriff or someone to offer council to the Elders. 'Monarch '- Often referred to as a King or Queen, are the rulers of individual counties, countries, states or cities. The Monarchy relay messages to their Sheriffs and are basically above Sheriffs in terms of hierarchy. Although technically apart of the CVA, a Monarch's territory is their own and there have been disputes for territory between Monarchs in the past. Sheriff - Though not actually given much recognition within the Elder Council, the rank of Sheriff is typically a punishment; making the vampire remain to one area and enforce the laws of the CVA. The Sheriff's word is law within an area. 'Followers '- Typically anyone who follows and supports the CVA.